


Liar, Liar

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-14
Updated: 2002-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A bitter Krycek thinks about Mulder, darkness and lies.





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Liar, Liar

### Liar, Liar

#### by Flutesong

Title: LIAR, LIAR 

Author: Flutesong 

Email/Feedback: 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: After the Silo and before Tunguska - Alex is out of the silo (how? - no one knows) 

Rating: R - m/m sexual situations and profanity 

Summary: A bitter Krycek thinks about Mulder, darkness and lies 

Written for the 10th Lyric Wheel - Literary Wheel - November 2002 

Warning: M/K SLASH 

Notes: Thank You to Ilya for an excerpt from A Spy by Nature by Charles Cumming. 

Disclaimer: CC and 1013 tried to prevent these characters from going on their rightful path (They OWN them) but this is my attempt to correct that grievous mistake. 

* * *

Liar, Liar

Once upon a time, my mother (yes Mulder, I had a mother) said to me, "Once you tell a lie Alexander the truth is lost forever." 

I was pissed because I had not lied. 

I learned that day even the ones who are supposed to believe in you just don't if you tell them something they do not want to hear. 

After that, I learned to lie by omission. 

It's really the best way. No annoying inventions to keep track of or elaborate on and a clear conscience because I hadn't really made up anything. 

I didn't kill your father. Fuck, Mulder! I did not kill your father. The man you call Dad, the man who raised you (albeit reluctantly), the man who married your mother, him I killed. 

"Lair, liar, pants on fire! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" I can hear kids yelling this at some poor sap they have circled to torment here at base-camp revolutionary anti-government style. 

How is that for irony Mulder? Bring your children to Camp Revolution for the weekend and anarchists will teach them to build two-ton fertilizer bombs and how not to lie. 

You should've come back to the silo for me. I could've been the primo X File of all times. Better than an Alien Autopsy Video for $29.95, you could have filmed ET Ooze Goes Home - The True Story! Caught live on tape by Special Agent Fox Mulder FBI. You might have spread the truth and gotten rich at the same time. 

I'm hiding out here for the time being. Let Smoky and Co. think I'm dead. My new buds left half a dozen burned up dead guys back there. Somehow I doubt Smoky will bother to run DNA cross matches on them. 

You feeling bad cause you think I'm dead Mulder? 

You won't miss me for long. I have plans to get in touch very soon. 

Not going to be your sweet Alex though. I was sweet wasn't I? Bet that burns you most of all. 

Ooh and you were still hot back in Hong Kong. Too bad you didn't come in the bathroom with me. We could've had a very special mnage et trois, you the oil-it and me. 

You should've come back to the silo for me. I'm going to hold that as a big black-as-oil mark against you, lover. If I can, maybe someday I'll return the favor. See how you like being possessed by more than a dick up your ass. 

You liked that Mulder didn't you? Liked doing it to me even better. That suited your senior agent persona to a tee. 

Once upon a time, I was going to be an engineer. (Yes, Mulder I really went to college and the FBI Academy too) A structural engineer, who built bridges, tunnels, dams, and over-passes. Solid things that lasted. Things made beautiful out of tons on concrete and sweeping curves and planes. 

I never studied missile silos though. 

Got intimate with the design very recently. Smooth round walls that you can't climb, recessed lighting you can't reach, steel doors you can't claw through and no water fountain or toilet either. 

Ever dream about water Mulder? I have; rivers, lakes, oceans, 45 minute showers spent licking warm drops off your back, your thighs. 

Ever piss yourself Mulder, shit yourself, and purge aliens from your pores? You should try it sometime. Make a real man out of you. 

Let Scully clean that up. It'd make a BELIEVER out of her in no time flat. Of course, after that you would have a hard time getting her to suck that dick of yours wouldn't you? Not that she would put that dirty thing of yours anywhere near her lips anyway, your unsullied Scully. 

Wouldn't kiss your mouth either if she knew where that has been, huh Mulder? 

You could try your extreme possibilities speech on her again. Didn't work the first time but hell, who knows, she's been around the block a few times since then. 

You like the night, don't you Mulder? All velvet darkness and stars to wish on. You ought to try lost time in a cylinder. Teach you completely new ways to play mind games. 

Think you see you life pass in an instant when you've been shot? Try an eon in black hole. 

Know you're gonna see light at the fucking end of your tunnel when you die? 

It's not there Mulder - it's just - not there. 

You should've come for me in the silo. 

Not gonna forgive you for this one Mulder. 

Not gonna forget either. 

Hey Mulder, think you've got a grudge thing going concerning me? 

Well, I got a sludge thing going with you now. 

Come on lover, follow my little email trail. 

Have I got a bust for you! Make old Spooky a hero. 

After that, you and I baby, we got a date playing Russian Roulette with some real heavy-duty lube. 

Dos V'danya lover. 

**THE END**

Excerpt(s) from "A Spy by Nature by Charles Cumming." 

"If you are searching for someone who is genetically manipulative, then you've got the wrong man. Deceit does not come easily to me. But if you are looking for somebody who would be prepared to lie when and if the circumstances demanded it, then that would be something I would be capable of doing." (Alec Millius) 

He turns and looks behind us, almost as if he feels we are being followed. A reflex ingrained into his behaviour. But it's just a group of four or five school children kicking a football fifty metres away. 

Without answering, Hawkes breathes deeply and looks to the sky, but a satisfied expression on his face seems to confirm the truth of this. Then he simply puts his arm across my back, the right hand squeezing my shoulder, and says:  
"Later, Alec. Later." 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Flutesong


End file.
